


Luffy can WHAT!?

by MusicalFrost



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Music, Music feels, Tiny bit of Angst, gen - Freeform, meaning no romance, modern songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFrost/pseuds/MusicalFrost
Summary: Before time skip. In which Luffy has a better singing voice then they thought...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and reviews please! This is my first Fanfiction, so the people might be slightly out of character. Also, please tell me how to make it better and how to make them more into character. I do take requests. Enjoy!

Brook was so _glad_ that the _Thousand Sunny_  had a piano on board. Of course, he had other instruments that he brought with him, but the piano was one of his favorites. There was just something enchanting about the weight of the keys, and the familiarity of the songs. Whenever he played, it always seemed like he was part of the piano itself. He absolutely loved the timing and syncopation of both hands playing together, coming together like a puzzle, and yet both hands played different notes. 

Another reason Brook was glad there was a piano, was because the long hours of his night watch were so terribly boring. There was absolutely nothing to do. Not only that, but the silence and the stillness reminded him of all those horrible, long years aboard the ghost ship. The piano warded the horrible silence away, and kept him occupied, while at the same time, he kept his eyes out for anything unusual around the Straw Hat ship.

If he had any eyes, that is.

During his first few weeks as a Straw Hat pirate, Brook was afraid that his piano playing might wake up the rest of the crew. He knew some of them would not be happy if they were woken up, particularly Zoro and Nami. Shivers ran up and down Brook's spine at the thought of Nami screaming at him, and the pounding that was sure to follow. A  few nights of playing, however, proved that most of them were extremely heavy sleepers, and even if they weren't the wood of the  _Thousand Sunny_ muffled the noise.

Now, it was a beautiful Wednesday night, which happened to be Brooks watch. He hummed happily to himself as his crew mates tumbled through the door to their various beds; Luffy had slingshot himself over and knocked everyone to the ground again. 

" LUFFY, you idiot!" yelled Nami. She proceeded to punch poor Luffy in the face.

" Sowwy, Nami," Luffy said though his now swollen lip. Nami folded her arms and huffed. After a moment, she sighed.

" Fine, I forgive you. But you have to give me ten berries." Luffy's eyes widened, and he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

" Come on! I don't have any money. You have it all!" he tried to reply, but Nami was already walking away.  Then, always his resilient self, Luffy jumped up with his usual split-face smile and marched into the boy's dormitory.

" Idiot captain." Sanji muttered, but he followed the rubber boy in. Franky jumped into one of his silly poses.

" SUPER!" he shouted. " I can finally go to bed now. I'm beat after helping Usopp and Chopper with that stupid 'canon'." He glared at the reindeer and the sniper, who started to sweat drop. Brook chuckled as they inched toward the door.

" It's not my fault you drew the schematics wrong." Usopp argued. 

" I didn't draw the schematics in the first place! Chopper did!" Both men turned to where Chopper was supposed to be, but the doctor had already disappeared through the doorway. 

" Oh dear," Robin smiled. " That's not good." She, Usopp and Franky, bidding Brook a good night, retired to bed as well. The last person, Zoro, glanced back at Brook.

" You need someone to watch with you?" he asked gruffly. Brook grinned, or at least as much as a skeleton could.

" Yohohohoho! You need your sleep too. I can watch on my own, though my heart warms at your offer.  But I'm a skeleton, so I don't have a heart! Yohohohohoho!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, and went to bed. Brook, still chuckling at his own stale joke, turned and climbed into the crow's nest, where his glorious piano was waiting. He stepped over Zoro's weights and Usopp's unfinished canon, sat down on the black piano bench, and began to play.

*********************

Luffy woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. His sheets were drenched with sweat, and his breathing was fast and shallow. For a moment, he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered: he was safe with his crew, aboard his ship. Sighing, he pressed his palms against his eyes. He'd had a nightmare. After a moment, his breathing slowed down and his arms flopped back to his sides. Frowning, he tried to remember what his nightmare was about, but the details were already fading from his mind. 

 _Weird_ _,_ he thought. His nightmares always seemed to fade. He swung his legs over the side of his bunk, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Who was on watch tonight? That's right, it was Brook. He could go hang out with the musician for a while. That would be good. Luffy stood up and shuffled toward the door, stepping over Zoro, who'd fallen off his bed and avoiding Usopp's flailing limbs as he muttered something about a slingshot. He climbed into the crow's nest, where he knew Brook would be playing his piano.

When he was half way up the latter, Brook began to play a new piece that immediately made him smile. It was a fast-beat, lively tune that one couldn't help but dance to. When he reached the top, however, he heard Brook  _singing._ And boy, could he sing. His loud voice rose and fell with the music, completing chords and singing lyrics that rhymed pleasantly. Luffy chuckled and drummed his fingers on his leg to the beat. Finally, the skeleton flowed into the chorus, and Luffy realized he knew this song. Shanks and his crew used to sing it all the time. He laughed and closed his eyes, savoring the familiar tune. Suddenly, the music stopped and he heard the scrape of wood on wood. He frowned and looked at Brook.

" Aw, come on Brook! Why'd you stop?" he moved closer to stand by the musician.

" Oh!" said Brook. " Sorry, Luffy. You startled me. What are you doing up here so late?"

" Eh, I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd come up here with you for a while." Brook peered at his captain curiously, noting his pale face and the way his hands shook ever so slightly, despite his wide smile and shining eyes. Oh. He knew exactly what had happened. Well, he'd just have to help with that, wouldn't he? He turned back to the piano and started the same song from the beginning, relieved when Luffy sat down next to him on the bench, his smile as wide as the sea.

What on earth had made Luffy start shaking like that? He fought monsters and villains on a regular basis and always came back on top, so what was in his nightmare that had scared him this much? Brook knew Luffy had had a few nightmares during his brief time with the crew, he'd even seen Luffy bolt up from his sleep, sweating and breathing hard. But the rubber boy had always fallen back asleep, acting perfectly fine the next day. Whatever it was, Luffy felt the need to be around one of his crew for a while, and if that happened to be Brook, he would try his darned hardest to make his captain feel better. He owed him that much.

Luffy was rocking side to side on the bench in time to the music, although he was careful not to bump Brook for fear of messing him up. Brook continued to sing and play his best, losing himself in the rhythm. But then the most peculiar thing happened. As Brook started the chorus for the second time, _Luffy_ started singing as well. At first, he couldn't hear it, but steadily his captains voice got stronger as he remembered the words. Soon, they were singing together, word for word, note for note, with Luffy being as loud if not louder than the musician himself. After a few lines, Brook just stopped singing altogether.

Oh seven seas! Brook was astonished, to the point where he could barely play his piano without messing up, let alone sing along. Luffy could  _sing?!_ Who knew? Not only that, but he was  _good_ at it too! His voice, a soft tenor, was as pure as the first light of dawn, and he was perfectly on tune. He reached all the high and low notes, and every note in between, without fail. His timing as also very precise, starting and stopping when such things were needed. He even got the syncopation right! Not everyone could do that, particularly with this jovial song. 

No way, in a million years, had Brook thought such a rowdy, strong and obnoxious person could sing that well. It was music to his ears. Even though he didn't have any.

From Luffy's point of view however, he was  totally winging it. The longer the song went on, the lyrics came back to mind, but some of the notes escaped his memory. To be honest, he wasn't really a singer; He was just imitating what he remembered Shanks's musician doing, and Brook of course. He was surprised at himself though, at how well it turned out. He didn't think he'd be very good. Finally, the last note stretched out and vanished into silence, and Luffy practically vibrated with excitement.

" I love that song, it's so cool! You should play another one Brook. Brook?" When the skeleton didn't respond, Luffy looked over at him. Brook sat on the bench, staring at Luffy. " Brook? Did you die? Again?" He poked Brook's arm, but still he didn't respond. He sat so still that Luffy wondered if he'd turned back into a regular skeleton. A few more moments passed and Luffy grew concerned. He leaned close to his crew-mate's face. " BROOK!" he shouted. He stared into his empty eye sockets. Then, Brook popped back to life so abruptly Luffy yelped and nearly fell off the bench.

" Yohohohohohoho! Luffy, that was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" He threw his hand up in the air dramatically, finishing the move by gripping the mugiwara's shoulders. With his heart pounding after the sudden scare, Luffy glanced at the afroed skeleton in confusion.

" Where did I learn what? What was amazing?" Brook shook him, squeezing his shoulders.

" Luffy you idiot! You don't know? Your singing was amazing! Who knew you, of all people, could sing so well?" Luffy blinked.

" Uh...ok. Thanks? Wait, what are you talking about? You're the one playing the piano and singing really good and stuff. Will you play me another song?" Brook sighed heavily, letting go of Luffy.

" Luffy, Luffy, Luffy. You should sing more. You have a talent! Yohoho!" Luffy's bottom lip stuck out.

" But I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates some day. The Pirate King wouldn't sing. That would be wierd." 

" But you shouldn't waste your talents Luffy." Brook argued. " Would the Pirate King let his talents go to waste?" Luffy paused, staring at the piano.

" No, I guess. But I still think it's wierd. Will you play another song please?" Brook shook his head, but finally did what the rubber boy asked. He turned back to the piano and started another lively, rhythmic melody.

He played a few more songs, singing along even though Luffy didn't sing with him again. The captain seemed content to just listen, and he was ok with that. For now. After a while, Luffy rubbed his eyes tiredly.

" Thank's Brook, for playing those songs for me. I'm gonna go to bed now, so I can be ready for breakfast tomorrow." He stood up to leave, and to Brook's relief, he looked a little better; his hands had stopped shaking and some color had returned to his face. 

" No problem, Captain. Any time." He watched as Luffy walked to the latter and disappeared over the side. Then he returned to his piano. For the rest of the night, however, only one thought occupied his mind:

He was  _so_ telling everyone about Luffy's new talent tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave comments and reviews! And please tell me how I can make it better.

Brook nearly exploded with excitement while he waited to tell the crew the next morning. It was the middle of breakfast, and everyone was stuffing their faces with food. Usopp kept a constant watchful eye out for Luffy, who tended to steal food from his plate more than anyone elses. Chopper had a healthy amount of vegetables on his plate, while the other men mostly had meat. Robin ate very little, content to just listen to the conversations around the table. Zoro, as always, had a large cup of rum next to his plate, which he downed almost immediately, and Franky just sat in his seat, sipping his Cola. Sanji watched everyone like a hawk while he ate, making sure that everyone liked the food he had cooked to perfection.

" This is awesome, Sanji!" Luffy hooted with his face full of his beloved meat. " You're such a good cook!"

" I should think so," Sanji responded curtly. He then turned to the two ladies of the pirate crew, a huge smile on his suddenly loving face. " Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Do you like the food I prepared for you? If you don't I will-"

" It's just fine, Sanji," Nami interrupted, causing a relieved sigh from everyone in the room. Robin nodded her agreement, and Sanji whooped in victory. " I love you Robin-chwan and Nami-swan!"

" Oi, love cook, stop shouting!" Zoro hissed in his deep voice. " Can't you see I'm trying to eat in peace?" Immediately, Sanji turned venomous.

" What did you say, moss head?"

" I said, shut up, curly brow!"

" Sea weed brain!"

" Crazy pervert!" Always the peace keeper, Chopper came between the two men.

" Come on guys, you don't need to fight-"

" Yes we do!" They both shouted, turning to the doctor. Chopper shrank under their heated stares.

" BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!!!" Nami punched both of them in the face, sending them to the floor in a groaning heap.

" Sorry, Nami-swan." Muttered the cook, and Zoro apologized as well. Robin hid a smile behind her hand, and Usopp was trying, and failing, not to laugh. Luffy ignored it all, concentrating only on his food. Suddenly, Franky spoke up.

" Hey, Brook, are you alright? You haven't eaten very much." It was true. While Brook was practically drowning in his excitement, he'd only eaten a few bites, which was very out of character. Immediately, Chopper and Sanji where on him like a pair of hounds.

" Do you not like the food? Why aren't you eating it?" Sanji inspected the musicians plate, looking for anything that could be causing this abnormal behavior. After all, Brook normally ate nearly as much as Luffy did.

" Brook, are you in pain?" Chopper asked, always the good doctor. " Does your stomach hurt? Do you even have a stomach?" Finally, Brook couldn't hold it back any more.

" Yohohohohohohoho! I have something to tell everybody!" Startled by the sudden outburst the cook and the doctor jumped back and everybody, with the exception of Luffy, grew quiet, staring at the skeleton.

" What is it?" Asked Robin.

" It's about Luffy! He's got a new-"  Suddenly, a loud  _bang_ sounded at the end of the table, and everyone turned to look at their raven haired captain. Luffy, who had heard his name and stopped to listen, realized what Brook was about to do.

" Ha ha, he's just kidding, guys." He said nervously, his mouth still full of food. " There's nothing to tell." Brook attempted to finish his sentence, but Luffy started talking loudly.

" La, la, la! LA LA! Lalalalalalalala!  **LA**!" Franky wrapped his metal arm around Luffy's throat in a head lock, silencing him.

" Go on, Brook. Luffy's got a new what?" Luffy tried desperately to interrupt again, but only a comical choking noise came out. Robin chuckled.

" Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked slyly. At that, Luffy's face turned beet red, and he sat still, waiting for the inevitable.

" Luffy's got a really cool talent! He can  _sing!_ Really well, too." If looks could kill, the look Luffy was giving Brook would have reduced him to rubble. 

Silence ensued. Everyone stared at Brook.

And then the laughter commenced.

The whole ship seemed to vibrate with how loud the crew was laughing.

" Luffy? Sing?" Sanji cackled. He slapped his knee. " As if!" Usopp and Chopper where both hysterical, rolling on the floor, unable to stand up. Nami's head thunked onto the table, barely missing her plate, and her whole body started shaking. Even Robin, who was normally the calm one, was snorting with laughter, with her face red from the effort of trying to stop. Franky had the same effect as Nami, letting Luffy slip from his grasp.

" Luffy can sing?" Zoro boomed. He slapped the table. " Bull-! Bull-!" He was laughing so hard he couldn't finish his sentence. It couldn't be true, could it? Zoro had been with Luffy longer than any of them, and he'd never heard the straw hatted boy sing a peep. 

Throughout all of this, Luffy's face turned even more red. He hadn't wanted Brook to tell them in the first place, but their reaction and doubt just made it worse. Why couldn't they just leave it alone?

" No, it's true!" Brook shouted over the din. " Luffy came up to the crow's nest last night and started singing with me. He was really good!" It was useless. The crew continued to make fun for at least five minutes more. When they did calm down somewhat, Usopp pointed at Luffy.

" Fine!" he said, tears still trailing down his face. " Brook, you say  _Luffy_ of all people can sing really well? Let's see him prove it!" A cheer of agreement echoed around the room. 

Luffy sat perfectly still, his hat tipped dangerously low so no one could see his eyes. He thought about what Brook had said, that he shouldn't waste his talent. He looked around at all the mocking faces of his crew, ganging up on him, disbelieving. No, the King of the Pirates wouldn't let people make fun of him like this, let alone his own crew. Neither would he. Luffy grinned devilishly, tipping his hat back so his determined eyes were visible. 

He, Luffy, future King of the pirates, was not going to lose. He'd show them all.

" You're on." 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me requests! I'll write about One Piece, How to Train Your Dragon, Ultimate Spider Man, Rise of the Guardians, Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, Naruto and Sherlock. (Please keep them romance free though.)
> 
> Also, I know this song doesn't exist in One Piece world, but I think it's fun to have it in the story anyway. Let me know what you think.
> 
> *******Please read the notes at the bottom!*******(yes, all of them. XD)

Moments later, the whole crew was waiting anxiously in the crow's nest. Brook took his place at the piano, with Luffy standing nervously beside him.  _What is this feeling?_ He wondered. His stomach was roiling with nervous butterflies, and he felt a little light headed. What was happening to him? He glanced at his crew, and the feeling spiked.

Oh. He knew what is was. It was stage fright. Who knew _Luffy_ of all people could have stage fright? Well, he didn't like it. It made him  _far_ to uncomfortable.

" Come on, Luffy," prompted Zoro with a smirk. " Show us what you can do." The rest of the crew - the traitors - nodded enthusiastically, anxious to see Luffy embarrass himself. The captain cleared his throat, turning to Brook.

" What song should I...do?" He wasn't ready to say  _sing_ yet. It was too soon. Brook tilted his head, humming thoughtfully.

" Do you know the song called 'Titanium'?" Luffy, pursed his lips, trying to remember.

" Uh...It sounds familiar. Will you remind me?" Brook hummed a few notes of the chorus, and suddenly the song popped into Luffy's head. " Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. " I remember it. Do you know how to play it, though?" The musician glanced at him disparagingly.

" Yes, I think I can manage it," he said dryly. Luffy grinned, despite his roiling stomach, and waved at the skeleton.

" Let's get started then!" He turned back to the crew, which was waiting expectantly. Each of them had calmed down somewhat since breakfast, and now they just seemed curious. As Brook started the first few notes, making Luffy sweat, Zoro and Sanji gave each other a look. They both may be rivals, but they also both thought it would be extremely entertaining to see this. Zoro still flat out refused to believe the rubber boy could do anything artistic. There was no way that knuckle head was delicate enough for music. Sanji, however, decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Who knew? Maybe he was good at this after all. Maybe. The cook snorted, imagining the raven haired boy belting out songs in the shower.

At it turned out, however, 'good' was an understatement.

The whole crew's jaws dropped open, as Luffy opened his mouth, and began to sing:

_You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say,_

_I'm talking loud, not sayin' much._

_I'm criticized, but all your bullet's ricochet,_

_You shoot me down, but I get up._

By then, despite being only a few lines in, the world had disappeared. It was just Luffy and the song. The notes came to him, and he nailed every one. His voice soared, so natural, and yet so strange to Luffy, future King of the Pirates, silly Captain of the fierce Straw Hat crew.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim,_

_fire away, fire away_

None of the crew were laughing now, instead staring at their captain in awe. Zoro, where seconds before he had been doubtful of Luffy's talent, now sat in silence, taking his defeat with folded arms. Then, he smirked, closing his eyes. Of course. He'd been a fool to doubt his captain. He should have learned that long ago.

Sanji's reaction was a little different. His cigarette dropped to the ground as his mouth hung open, and his eyes grew wide. How many times had he called Luffy an idiot? How many times had he said Luffy was talentless? Well, no more. The raven haired boy was definitely talented, there was no denying that. 

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall,_

_I am Titanium!_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall,_

_I am Titanium!_

Franky, almost immediately, had shoved his glasses onto his face and and folded his arms. This was just unfair. His captain was so SUPER! Why couldn't he have a cool talent like that too? It would make like so much easier!

Chopper made a small squeaking sound, his jaw dropping open. His mind started racing, trying to figure out how on earth Luffy could sing this well. The doctor inside him kicked in as he analyzed his captain. The boy was made of rubber. That would make his voice box extremely flexible. Fleetingly, the reindeer wondered how Luffy's voice wasn't destroyed yet; during his battles, the raven haired boy tended to scream and yell quite a lot. The question was answered, however, as he recalled Luffy's incredible healing ability. His devil fruit powers made his new incredible talent perfect for Luffy. Why hadn't they explored this sooner? What other undiscovered, amazing talents did the Mugiwara have?

_Cut me down,_

_but it's you who'll have further to fall,_

_ghost town and haunted love._

_Raise your voice,_

_stick and stones may break my bones,_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much,_

Usopp, needless to say, was a tiny bit scared. To be honest, he was terrified. Usopp the sniper had stayed true to his nature, sniping out biting retorts and comments as soon as Brook had announced Luffy's talent. He'd really thought the skeleton was pulling their legs, and had said awful things about Luffy, and how he wasn't talented enough to sing. Now that he'd been proven wrong, what would Luffy do to him now? Maybe he'd feed him to a sea king! Usopp shook his head, grinning; he always did have a big imagination, didn't he? What was he talking about? Luffy wasn't the kind of person to punish one of his own crew members like that, especially over something so trivial. So, forgetting his fear, Usopp sat back and enjoyed the show.

Robin was a completely different story from everybody else. Quietly, as Luffy moved on to the second verse, she began to smile. She knew it. She knew Luffy had more talents than just fighting. Even if the others didn't, she saw how special Luffy was, in his own way. As the quiet, observant person that she was, Robin often sat, watching the crew in all their playfulness. Each and every one of them, she knew, had hidden talents, things that not even they knew about. Luffy had just discovered one, and they would be that much better off because of it.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_

_fire away, fire away,_

_ricochet_ _, you take your aim,_

_fire away, fire away,_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall,_

_I am Titanium,_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall,_

_I am Titanium!_

_I am Titanium!_

_I am Titanium!_

Finally, Nami sat, staring at Luffy along with the rest of the crew. Her first reaction, like the rest of them, had been shock. Luffy, the knuckle head klutz, could  _sing?!_ Her second reaction, however, was a little different. Predictably, as she began to think, the more she smiled. And you know what made her happy, besides her nakama? Money. If she could get Luffy to perform somewhere, perhaps multiple times, she'd be rich! She giggled, imagining herself bathing in shiny, golden coins, and continued listening.

As a whole, the crew was dumbstruck, unable to react. And Luffy was just fine with that. He tried to study their faces, looking for the judging that had to accompany his performance, and besides the obvious shock, nothing stood out. He couldn't decide weather that put him at ease, or made him even more nervous. What did they think? Were they disappointed? Did they think it was silly, for the future King of the Pirates to be able to sing? He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the ending of the song, and the reaction afterward.

_Stone heart, machine gun,_

_firing at the ones who run,_

_stone heart, loves bulletproof glass_

Then, to Luffy's surprise, the crew began to sing with him. His eyes snapped open, and he almost stopped singing. Then, his heart warmed. What an awesome crew. That simple gesture, singing with Luffy, told him what they thought of his talent. 

You shoot me down, but I wont fall

I am Titanium,

You shoot me down, but I wont fall

I am Titanium,

You shoot me down, but I wont fall

I am Titanium,

You shoot me down, but I wont fall

I am Titanium!

I am Titanium!

I am Titanium!

The last note held, then dissolved into silence. Luffy beamed quietly, his smile as wide as the sky, and his crew mirrored the expression, looking around the room at their captain and their fellow crew mates. Then they sat in silence. Nothing needed to be said. 

They would accept each other for who they were. They would accept each other for both what they could and couldn't do. Because they were nakama. They were family. The Straw Hat Pirate Crew was loyal, and had each others backs. That was how it was supposed to be. And that was all they needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to send requests.
> 
> Disclaimer: I did not write, nor do I own the song in this story; it was written by David Guetta, and sung by Sia. Also, I do not own One Piece or it's characters.
> 
> And for those of you who are reading the end notes,(and for those who aren't XD), this is my message to you: Don't ever forget that you are kings and queens too, and your talents should not be wasted either. Always remember that even if it seems like no one cares, there's always someone who loves you for who you are, including your quirks, and for your talents. You just need to find that person. Truth be told, it might take a while, but they are out there, I promise you. 
> 
> Each one of you are beautiful, handsome, smart, original, valuable, loved, deserving of that love, and worthy of good things. Use your beautiful talents for good, and may your dreams come true!
> 
> MusicalFrost out.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, leave comments! I want to know what you think of this.


End file.
